


for ever

by lasorcas



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Arguing, Fighting, M/M, Renault!Daniel, Season 2019, Suffering, Unhealthy Relationships, like it's pretty fucking bad though it's not detailed, the netflix series had a huge impact lol, this is Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasorcas/pseuds/lasorcas
Summary: They both know it cannot continue like this. They’ll eat each other alive one day. Teeth digging into flesh a little deeper than usual, fingernails leaving blood lines instead of pink scratches. And once the wounds have healed, it’s time to start over again. To kiss, to touch, to feel.





	for ever

**Author's Note:**

> just had to pour it all out. sorry if it makes you sad. xx

It could keep going on for ever. They were like a broken record, repeating the one same thing over and over and over again until they’re both sick of it, of each other, of themselves. Until there is nothing left in them but boiling, smouldering hatred for one another. Until there is nothing left of what they used to be but ashes. They would bang doors and punch walls and shove at each other’s chests. They would shout and insult each other in any possible way. They would say the one same thing over and over again. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.

Months, weeks, days, hours would pass, and there’s a knock on the door or a text on the phone screen or a call. And they’re back at it again, for they’ve been going round in circles for what feels like eternity and they both know one day they’ll stop, they’ll have no choice but to stop, but they keep postponing the deadline, cannot resist, cannot refuse. The need to touch, to feel, to kiss, to whisper, to hold close, to feel close, closer, until there’s no frontier where one starts and the other ends. To hold hands, to grab hips, to bite lips and to lick over the wounds, whispering ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry’ and actually meaning it. 

And then, it’s all forgotten. Then it’s all tears and blood again, unfathomable loathing running in their veins, encouraging their ripped hearts to keep on beating, just a little more, as if it makes any sense at all.

“I didn’t want to.”

“I know.”

A kiss on Max’ forehead, thumbs wiping away the tears. He’s gripping at Daniel’s jacket, face hid in the crook of his neck, wetting the thick, sweat-smelling skin.

“I didn’t mean to.”

“You never do.”

They both know it cannot continue like this. They’ll eat each other alive one day. Teeth digging into flesh a little deeper than usual, fingernails leaving blood lines instead of pink scratches. And once the wounds have healed, it’s time to start over again. To kiss, to touch, to feel.

“I love you so much,” he whispers through tears, his voice shaking together with his whole body, when Daniel thrusts into him again, a choked out moan slipping through his opened lips. A kiss, a touch. “Don’t stop,” he pleads, for the love of God, don’t ever stop. Don’t ever stop coming back, don’t ever leave me. I will not be able to endure the loss, again. I cannot bear living without you.

And they get lost in this maelstrom of love and hate and love again only to hate with renewed vigour. To hurt, to apologize, to strike again, this time harder, to make sure it hurts, to make sure he suffers.

It could keep going on for ever. Until one morning he wakes up in someone else’s bed, two strong arms wrapped around him and hot, moist breath on the back of his neck making his hairs stand up.

Max’ blood on his knuckles, Max’ tears on his thumbs, Max’ kiss on his lips. Max’ hand in his fingers. Max’ hips beneath his sweaty palms. Max’ wretched body in his bed, Max’ lifeless heart in his hand. Fits so well. He is well trained for this.

It’s only a matter of who falls apart first now.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always find me on my tumblr (@itsmaxver yeahhh baby). please leave kudos & comments if you found this piece somehow entertaining x


End file.
